1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a source plate for a liquid crystal display a method for fabricating a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been an increasing demand for display devices due to the growth of the information and communications industries. Recently, there has been an increase in the demand for high resolution displays that are small, light weight, thin, and have low power requirements. In order to satisfy this demand, liquid crystal displays that use organic light emitters have been developed.
One of the most widely used type of flat panel displays is a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD). TFT-LCD's are thin, have excellent color reproducibility, and low power consumption. The TFT-LCD's include a display panel that has liquid crystal injected between two substrates, a back light source that is positioned in a lower part of the display panel, and a drive IC to drive the display panel.
FIG. 1 is a plane view illustrating part of a substrate of a source plate for a conventional liquid crystal display, having an array-type display panel.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line A1-A2 of FIG. 1.
A plurality of gate lines and data lines are arranged in a matrix, in a pixel region of a lower substrate 10. Pixels are defined by a plurality of the gate lines and the data lines which cross each other. A thin film transistor, controls a signal supplied to the each pixel, and a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, are each disposed where the gate lines and the data lines cross each other.
A color filter and a common electrode are disposed in the pixel region of an upper substrate 20, and a sealing agent 30 is positioned in a non-pixel region of the upper substrate 20. The sealing agent 30 surrounds the pixel region, and a liquid crystal inlet 40 is formed in one side of the sealing agent 30, and is used as an injection point for the liquid crystal. A dispersion plate 31 may be positioned at the liquid crystal inlet 40, in order to allow for the uniform injection of the liquid crystal 50 into the pixel region.
The lower substrate 10 and the upper substrate 20 are positioned opposite of each other, and they are joined together by the sealing agent 30. The liquid crystal 50 is injected, in a space between the lower substrate 10 and the upper substrates 20 of the pixel region, through the liquid crystal inlet 40. The injection can involve soaking the lower substrate 10 and the upper substrate 20 in a container containing the liquid crystal 50.
Polarizing plates (not shown) adhere to the rear of the lower substrate 10 and the upper substrate 20, respectively, after sealing the liquid crystal inlet 40.
However, in a conventional liquid crystal display, fabricated as described above, there is an open space 60 between adjacent sealing agents 30, such that the liquid crystal 50 that is injected, flows into the space 60. Accordingly, the liquid crystal 50 that flows into the space 60 is wasted, thus increasing production costs and fabrication expenses.